


Indoor Perks

by Team_Cap



Series: AgencyShipping one-shots [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Cuddling, Dates, F/M, For agencyshipping day in Japan, One Shot, ブラホワ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: Rain somehow ruined their plans to do an errand for Professor Juniper. Stuck in Black's house, would they find anything to pass the time with?





	Indoor Perks

**Author's Note:**

> So it's agencyshipping day in Japan and coincidentally, I have this fic in my drafts. The idea came when I was planning to write an indoor date for franticshipping. My friend (hey, Hana :3) and I talked about the differences between indoor and outdoor dates and an idea came into my head. Why not make an indoor date for Black and White? Well, sort of but yeah, it's always fun writing these two children. ;w;
> 
> Thank you, kazue__chan on instagram for beta reading this piece. ^^
> 
> Also, I'll be using "boss" instead of "prez" on this one. ^^'
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Black took a deep breath. He leaned his forehead on the glass window as his eyes observe the motions of rain water falling from the sky. He sighed and leaned on the couch, folding his arms across his chest. This was just splendid.

It was a Saturday in Nuvema Town and Black planned to take White outside to catch some Pokemon under Professor Juniper's orders, but the strong rain somehow ruined their plans for today. Neither of them wanted to go outside and catch a cold while doing the errand so they were left with no choice but to stay in his house. His mother was out doing some grocery shopping and according to his Xtransciever message with his mom, she could come home until the rain let up.

He dropped his arms and stood up. He approached White who seemed to be busy writing something in her notebook. He stopped and sat beside her. He ran a hand through his spiky brunette hair. "Hey, boss?"

"Hmm?" White hummed, still focused on her notebook.

Black could only sigh. He just couldn't stand still and watch the rain pass by. He needed to do something, but what could it be? White seemed to be pretty occupied herself. He thought hard as an idea popped in his head. "Wanna watch a movie?"

White rose an eyebrow. She set her notebook aside and looked at her boyfriend and employee. "What movie?"

Black just shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe something to pass the time. It looks like the rain wouldn't be stopping any time soon."

"Hmm," White placed a hand on her chin, thinking. She later grabbed her laptop and opened it. A smile lit up on her face. "Maybe we should watch this. It's a new movie that hasn't been released yet."

Black furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the title. It said `'Galvantula-Man: Homecoming'. It seemed like an odd title for a movie. Was it about school and homecoming dance? Wait...was he going to watch a romance movie with White? He gulped as heat rises on his cheek. The last time they watched a romantic movie together, they ended up cuddling and not pay attention to the movie at all. "Are you sure?"

White bobbed her head for a nod, sparkles were present in her eyes. She seemed enthusiastic about this movie. "It's BW Agency's first ever superhero movie and the crew needed my thoughts about this movie: its story, casting, special effects and whatnot."

"I see," Black mumbled as he watched White placed her laptop on the table. She grabbed the charger from her bag.

Lightning flashed on the sky followed by loud crackle of thunder. This surprised White, causing her to trip over her bag. She closed her eyes, preparing herself to feel the cold, hard floor but didn't. Instead, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her upwards. She opened her eyes only to find out that Black was hugging her from behind. She felt her cheeks heat up at that.

"Are you okay, boss?" Black asked while White just nodded.

"T-Thanks," White muttered and plugged the charger in the socket and to her laptop. She grabbed a few pillows from the couch and sat beside Black on the floor. "Ready?" She asked while her boyfriend just nodded. "Let's go watch another BW Agency masterpiece!" She said, pumping her fist in the air. She pressed the spacebar button to play the movie.

 

* * *

 

It hasn't been an hour since she played the movie, yet White found herself having a hard time breathing. It started when Black placed his left arm around her shoulders, causing her cheeks to heat up. She bit her lip as she tried to focus on what she was watching. She knew this was a normal thing for couples but did he really have to do this  _while_  she was working? She swore she was slowly losing her focus and she had this desire to just cuddle with him. She tried to look at her surroundings and only saw rainwater dripping from every roof around town. She tore her gaze on the roof and just looked at her laptop screen, focusing on the movie.

It did nothing.

She mentally groaned. Her longing just kept on getting stronger and she couldn't control herself. Taking a deep breath, she removed herself from Black. She paused the movie and gave in. Her desire was quite hard to fight back and she was left with no choice but to succumb to them.

Black's eyes widened and looked at his boss and girlfriend. "Why did you pause the movie?"

White only sighed and wrapped her arms around him. Her head was resting on his chest.

Black's heart thumped wildly as heat enveloped his cheeks. Now he knew why. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you okay cuddling with me until the rain stopped?"

White just nodded and buried her face in his chest. "I can always do my work tomorrow."

Black just smiled and kissed her right temple. He carried her and let his back rest on the couch with White on top of him. He stared at the ceiling as he listened to the raindrops falling from the sky.

Movies often ended up with them cuddling despite which genre it would be. Today was another proof.

**Author's Note:**

> `Spider-Man: Homecoming :P
> 
> I love the MCU, okay? I blame my brother. XD


End file.
